Crimson Regret
by Amorphous Entity
Summary: Episode 18  What if the gun had been fired and the shot taken? But who took the bullet? No pairings.  !Warning character death! One-Shot


My first one-shot, yay! Tell me if ya like it and if there's any spelling mistakes! ^-^

There was a resounding crash as the Nirvash skidded along the dead, brown earth and eventually slowed to a halt. Only the old man jumped from the unmoving machine, holding a gun in shaky hands daring anyone to come within shooting range. Holland followed suit and exited as well, keeping his confident stride as he made his way over to seemingly insane geezer with a pistol. Stepping as far as he would with a loaded gun aimed for his torso he said. "The safety is on." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking the bait he instantly fumbled the gun while his thumb desperately tried to locate the safety switch. Holland, seeing that his bluff hadn't been called quickly took action and knocked the offensive object to the ground in one swift swipe. Pulling his sore hand into his chest and cupping it with the other he knew he had lost and backed away as would a frightened animal, his knees gave out after three steps forcing him to crumple to the ground in a heap. And there he was left alone, weeping tears of self pity, defeat and woe. He had fired one shot today and he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life all because who he fired it at was innocent. "A boy his age should never have to die before someone as old as me, what have I done?" The sky cried for his mistakes as he sat an the damp earth sobbing.

Every one was home, Renton left Nirvash holding his right side as if it were delicate china, and wondered how an ordinary day had progressed into this monstrosity. Holland approached in a way that could described every emotion that he was experiencing, but you it was evident to all seeing eyes that his most dominate emotion was rage. Coming directly in front of the boy the older man lifted his fist and struck him so hard that there was a crack as Rentons head hit the floor, going in again Holland was stopped b Talho as she slapped him across the face, he ignored it and continued on."Holland that's enough don't take your anger out on Renton,It wasn't his fault!" Every one knew he was taking it too far this time as the enraged man was holding the fourteen year-old by his collar several feet off the ground. His cheek stung from the previous slap he received from Talho, but that didn't matter. "What were you scared that there was a possibility that he would have shot you!" A blank stare met his furious hateful one which aggravated him further as he shook the unresponsive boy harder. "Well guess what dumb-ass he wouldn't shoot his driver so that makes you a coward and a fool!" Renton gave a bitter laugh which surprised everyone, including Holland. "I w-wasn't afr-raid of be-ing s-shot." His words were stuttered and his voice weak. "Then why'd you drive Nirvash into the middle of nowhere with him?" He wasn't as quite as mad after hearing Rentons voice. "The m-mines w-were s-set to blow, I-I had to sav-ve Nir-vash."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't afraid." Now all that were watching Holland were watching Renton, not only that but hanging off his words. "Oh, I wa-s afra-aid." Holland was giving him a quizzical look. "I w-as just afraid t-to be shot agai-in." A small smile met his lips as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and dripped off his chin, It was deathly quiet. Onlookers were now wide eyed as the fourteen year-olds body went limp in the older mans grasp and the crimson stain on the right side of his coat became blatantly obvious. On instinct Holland brought the smaller body into his own and held it with strong arms but at the same time bringing two fingers to the young boys neck.

Red droplets had now begun to form a small puddle around their feet, every occupant in the room was either crying or panicking, Tahol had left earlier to fetch the doctor but she would surly be doing either of the two if she was there.

The hand that was working on finding a pulse dropped back to it's rightful side and for the first time in decades, the strong, confident Holland shed tears of pure sorrow. He had murdered many and lost friends before, but this was different, Renton was his responsibility, his family. Renton trusted him, idolized him, looked up at him as a big brother, and what did he get in return? The cold shoulder, beaten? He was supposed to take care of him, and he failed. He had made mistakes before but none to this degree, this was far beyond a simple mistake, this was a utter failure.

"Where's Renton!" Tahol had finally succeed in retrieving the doctor. Holland turned sluggishly towards the new voice and peered at her with glossy eyes and shook his head, the small frame still fastened to his chest. Men and Women alike, everyone wept for their fallen comrade, for a dear friend and for a lost family member.

Renton was dead.

Hope ya liked it tell me if you want me to do anything more with this. Ja ne minna! ~TheFallenOne ^-^


End file.
